


Part of the Plan

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Children, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: It was never part of his plan but everything and anything involving Sicheng's happiness is an exception.





	Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaewinist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinist/gifts).

> Hi, I suck at domestic stories so hopefully, this did not murder your eyes. ;-;

One thing the two loved was movies and watching them together made it even better. Every single chance they get was a movie marathon session for them. Tonight was one of those nights. Sicheng cuddled next to JaeHyun under the warmth of their blanket and JaeHyun wrapped his arms around Sicheng’s shoulders, pulling the male closer as his left hand reached for the remote. It was a pretty smart decision to place a second television in their room - courtesy of SiCheng. 

“What are we watching today Jaehyunnie?” Sicheng asked, peeking out from the blanket. “Hmm. Let’s see… How about some horror.” Jaehyun said with a cheeky grin. Sicheng paled. He was never good with horror movies and JaeHyun would make use of that weakness to get Sicheng to cling to him. “What? Too scared?” Jaehyun said with a pout, arms slightly tugging at the Chinese male’s sweater like a child. The result was obvious, Sicheng lost as Jaehyun happily switched on the movie. 

The movie has barely started and Sicheng was already seeking cover under the blankets, his pillow tight in his arms. Jaehyun chuckled at the male, finally picking him up and placing him between his own legs, arms firmly positioned at the other’s waist. “It’s ok. Come on it's not that scary.” Jaehyun cooed. He could feel Sicheng shake. The movie continued as Sicheng gradually clung tighter to the pillow and his husband’s arms. As the movie reached the climax, Sicheng turned around, arms around his husband’s neck as he started panting, tears forming around the eyes. Jaehyun decided it was enough teasing for night or Sicheng would definitely be unable to sleep tonight. He reached for the remote, turning the movie off as Sicheng continued whimpering and clinging to Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun reached out to pat the latter’s back. “It’s off now. There there.” Sicheng slowly calmed down in Jaehyun’s embrace. Jaehyun bent down, giving Sicheng a kiss. He softly bit Sicheng’s lower lip, a signal for him to give him access. Sicheng happily complied. Gradually, the two pulled away. Sicheng looked up, eyes glistening as he asked a question that threw Jaehyun off. “Hey let’s have a child.” Jaehyun choked. “W-Wh-What?” 

Sicheng sat up, properly facing Jaehyun, face full of seriousness. “Let’s have a kid. Let’s adopt one.” 

Jaehyun avoided eye contact with Sicheng. “Isn’t it too soon?” He asked, a lump in his throat. 

Sicheng’s eyebrows furrowed. “Jae. We’ve been married for 3 years and it’s not like we don’t have space in this huge mansion. Plus, we are more than capable of providing for children. Mr CEO of Jung cooperation.” 

Jaehyun sighed, hands reaching to massage his temples. “Professor Sicheng. Raising a kid is more than just money and space. We need time as well.” 

Sicheng crossed his arms and got out of bed. “Fine then. You can forget about cuddles tonight, Mr Jung.” He walked out of the master bedroom and headed to one of the many spare rooms in the house. 

Jaehyun flopped down on the bed. “You’re a Mr Jung too.” He knew Sicheng would be stubborn about this matter and that there is no winning here. That night the two didn’t sleep well. They were not used to sleeping separately but both were too persistent to give in. 

The next morning, as usual, Jaehyun got up to make breakfast for the two of them. Sicheng walked down to the kitchen, eye bags heavier than usual. The two made eye contact before Sicheng turned away, preparing to leave for work. 

“Are you not having breakfast?” Jaehyun asked. Sicheng didn’t reply but sent a glance his way before heading out the door. Jaehyun sighed once again. He whipped out his phone and entered Sicheng’s number. ‘Keep your evening free after your lectures. I have a surprise.’ he sent. It was a bet whether the Chinese would show up. Hopefully, he did because it would definitely help this situation. With that he grabbed his blazer and placed the dishes into the sink, heading to the company for work.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Jaehyun sat in his car, outside the university Sicheng was working in. He stared as the minutes tick away on his watch. Just as he thought Sicheng would not show up, the car door to the back seat opened and the person set down his laptop with his bag before plotting himself comfortably in the seat beside, shutting the car door. Jaehyun broke out into a small smile, as he began to drive. 

The ride was silent, the only sound came from the speakers blasting EXO’s songs. The two were huge EXO-Ls and the group was also how the two met. Sicheng had no idea where Jaehyun was planning to bring him but he didn’t question the man either. Somehow as a form of trust, knowing Jaehyun would not disclose the location even if asked. 

The car stopped. Sicheng had fallen asleep in the backseat. Jaehyun glanced at the beautiful man, running his hand across the latter’s face and then planting a soft kiss on his lips before tapping his shoulder to wake him up. “Come on Sicheng. We’re here.” He said softly. 

Sicheng’s eyes fluttered open, as he used his hands to rub the remaining sleepiness away. “Uhm.” he said as he let Jaehyun intertwined their hands and lead him out of the car. His eyes snapping open upon realising where they were at. 

“What are we doing here Jae?” He asked. Jaehyun just smirked, “You wanted a child, right? So, let’s adopt one.” Sicheng smiled as the two walked into the center.  
The door jingled open and a lady came out to greet them.

“Hello sirs. How may I help you today?” she said. “We are here to adopt a child.” Jaehyun answered. 

The lady smiled. “How about interacting with the children inside first. You can tell me which one you want to adopt Mr Jung.” With that, the two were led inside a large open area where many children were occupied with playing with their friends. 

“Anyone that catches your eyes?” Jaehyun turned to Sicheng. Sicheng looked around the room. Indeed, there was one that caught his attention. A young boy, sitting in a corner with a Chinese book in his hands. “Jae. Let’s head there.” Sicheng said pointing at the child. The two walked over. Sicheng squatted down to meet with the child’s eye level. 

“Hey. I’m Sicheng. What’s your name?” he asked. The child looked up from his book. A cautious expression on his face. “Renjun. And I don’t need pity.” He said, focus returning to his book. Jaehyun was shocked by the kid’s attitude but not Sicheng. Sicheng grinned. 

“You’re sassy. I like that,” he said. Just then, two other kids ran over excitedly. The larger kid happily exclaimed in Chinese. “Renjun! Are you going away?” The smaller kid hid behind the other, clinging tightly onto his shirt. 

Renjun replied in Chinese jokingly. “Maybe.” The smaller kid stared at Sicheng and Jaehyun. Muttering softly in Korean, “Renjun… Go... away?” His eyes watering. Panic builds up in Jaehyun. Oh god, he can’t stand crying kids.

Sicheng turned to the two kids. “Hey there. What are your names?” The seemingly older of the pair smiled. “I’m Chenle! He’s Jisung!” Sicheng smiled at the two, giving a nod. He turned to the lady, “We’ll be adopting all three of them.” 

Jaehyun, Renjun and the lady all screamed in unison. “What?!” Sicheng turned to Jaehyun, lips forming a frown, staring at him with those doe eyes, “Can we?” Jaehyun ruffled his own brown hair. “Fine…” He heaved after a long pause. Adopting three children was not part of the plan but it sure beats having to deal with Sicheng giving him the cold shoulder for weeks. Sicheng beamed. “Great!” 

He then turned to the three children. “Looks like we will be a family.” The three kids squealed. Chenle and Jisung happily screamed, “Family!” Jaehyun let out a soft smile, looks like his peaceful life might have come to an end. Not that he hates it, perhaps. The two then went on to do the paperwork, before bidding the children goodbye once more and headed home. 

On the ride home, Sicheng couldn’t stop smiling and humming. “You’re really happy huh?” Jaehyun asked as he glanced back from the rearview mirror.  
“Yup! We finally have our own family.” He smiled. In a month's time, the two would welcome 3 new additions to their house. Jaehyun was satisfied seeing the love of his life happy and he plans to keep it that way.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
The following month was hectic for Jaehyun but for Sicheng, it was the time his design capabilities shone as they prepared a shared room for the three and 3 other rooms for when they grow up. And soon, it was finally time for the kids to join the Jung family. 

Sicheng dressed up in the nicest outfit he felt was suitable for the occasion. Arms snake around his waist, a head resting itself on his shoulder. “You look nice.” Jaehyun said inhaling the scent of Sicheng’s cologne. Sicheng hummed back. “This one or that one?” Sicheng asked holding up two jackets. Jaehyun pointed to the left one, which is a black coat with a strap across the waist. Sicheng placed the other coat back into the closet, tossing the other one around his body.

“Let's go.” He said excitement trailing in his voice as the two headed to the car, getting ready to pick up their newest additions to the family. Sicheng gripped Jaehyun’s hand, staring earnestly at his husband. “Thank you.” he said. Jaehyun turned to look at Sicheng for a brief second before turning his attention back onto the road. He gave Sicheng’s hand a quick squeeze, pulling it up to his lips and giving a quick peck. “Anything for you.”, Jaehyun stated. 

Sicheng giggles, butterflies in his stomach just like when they had first fallen in love. He hummed a simple tune, one which both of them loved as Jaehyun drove, one hand on the wheel, one hand interlocked with Sicheng’s. 

It has always been a dream of Sicheng to have his own family with the one he loved the most and now it is finally happening. The three children waited patiently in the meeting room as the couple finished up the remaining procedures. 

Sicheng and Jaehyun smiled at each other before heading over to the children. “Let’s go.” The kids grinned back. Something tells Jaehyun that his life is about to be more interesting, yet he smiled silently as he starts up the car. The kids were chattering about all the cool things they would be able to do while Sicheng stares at his phone, probably texting the rest of their friends about the new additions to their family. Jaehyun stared at the wide smile, turning his head back onto the road, his own plastered on his face, dimples showing.

The next week was hectic, between their busy schedules, Sicheng and Jaehyun tried their best to make the kids feel more welcomed into the family while trying to settle the rest of the administrations like schooling. On Friday, both of them were about to collapse on their beds when they heard knocks on their bedroom door. Sicheng nudged Jaehyun to open it, feeling too lazy to leave his comfy bed, which Jaehyun grudgingly did only to see Renjun, Chenle, and Jisung lined up at the door.

“What’s wrong kiddos?” Jaehyun asked the three. The children shuffled their small feet before colliding into the larger male. “Thank you. D-dad.” They exclaimed. A hint of blush spread across all of their cheeks. Sicheng sat up from the bed, rubbing his eyes, “What’s going on?” he said sleepily. The three kids let go of Jaehyun as they ran up to the Chinese male, giggling. “Nothing. We love you too Pa.” They said as they climbed on top of Sicheng, shocking him awake. Sicheng wrapped his long arms and playfully gave them a squeeze. “How adorable. I love you too.” He said peppering them with kisses. Jaehyun slipped back into the bed, “Let’s all sleep, shall we? You three here with us tonight.” The kids laughed heartily as they squeezed themselves between Sicheng and Jaehyun. “Goodnight!” they shouted, shutting their eyes. Sicheng placed one arm across them and Jaehyun doing the same as they both turned off the lights, whispering “Goodnight.” Sweetly.

Maybe kids were not part of Jaehyun’s original plan but anything involving Sicheng would always be a part of his life and he wouldn’t change it for a single thing.


End file.
